Family, Lies and Shopping Addictions
by SiReN-pRiNcEsS1
Summary: In her mind Brooke Scott has the perfect life. Married to Basketball Star Lucas Scott and expecting their first child, everything was perfect, but will that perfect last? Brucas, and Some Naley!
1. Fabulous Life of Brooke Scott

Okay so this is my first story. Kind of based on Shopaholic and Baby but Brucas Style! Please tell me what you think! I don't own anyone but the kids so far :)

Brooke Scott a mother. Who would have thought that? When getting married to Lucas Scott the world famous writer. You know him right? Basketball Star? Fantastic Lover and Writer! Okay maybe she was overreacting, but in about 15 weeks they were going to be parents. Brooke couldn't wait.

Being pregnant was amazing though. Brooke couldn't wait for the baby to come. There were so many cute things to buy too. Like the cute little strollers, so many different type of strollers all so beautiful and amazing. Then there are the clothes. The beautifully adorable clothes. Oh Brooke couldn't wait to buy her baby things. Yes, Brooke was quite the spender. She couldn't help it. She actually met Lucas at a department store. Brooke had a slight addiction to shopping and fashion... and he was picking something out for his mother or something like that, they didn't like each other at first, but when her best friend married his brother they were kind of pushed together and then one thing lead to another, and well here they were married and expectant parents. Brooke couldn't wait.

"Oh Hales! Look at these adorable little booties. Oh I have to get one for the baby!" Brooke could see it now. Her little baby being the most fashionable baby on this planet. All the mothers would look at her child longingly and be so jealous that her baby was so much more adorable than theirs.

"Brooke… are you sure you need them? I mean they're just booties. Gosh you could probably make them yourself." You know, Haley was right. She could make those herself, but these were Dior. She HAD to have them!

"But Haley… the baby needs them. No! It wants them. Look! The baby's kicking wildly everytime I touch them!" Okay so maybe the baby wasn't kicking. In fact Brooke was sure it was asleep, but who cares? She wanted those booties. Plus, it wasn't like Haley had her own vises. Come on, did the twins really need that bottle warmer? Of course not!

"Fine, get them, but when your baby spits up all over them don't complain to me." Haley was by far Brooke's best friend. The two have known each other forever, and well Brooke loved her to death. Especially now that she was her sister-in-law. Brooke loved that! They were related now! She and Haley will be best friends forever. Plus, she was now the God mother to the cutest twins in the world. Ellie and Evan. Brooke wasn't the biggest fan of their names, but they were too cute to hate.

"So Lucas doesn't mind you buying all these things?" Haley asked holding on to Ellie as she pushed Evan along in the stroller.

"Well they aren't for me are they? I mean sure, there is a lot of things…" Okay more than a lot of things. Brooke wasn't even 25 weeks along and her sweet baby had more things than it could handle. She had most the things in their basement thankfully. Lucas hasn't noticed them. Yet. "He likes shopping for the baby." Lucas was excited about the baby. Brooke loved seeing him so happy.

"Alright then. You do realize you aren't going to use everything right? I mean when the twins were born we had everything, and well after a while you just leave them in the diaper. Especially with a baby who spits up. Ellie still spits up and she's 10 months old!" Well, Brooke's baby wouldn't spit up. She knew that much. Right? Hopefully not. Brooke would HATE being covered up in spit up.

"Well it's nice to have." Looking down at her watch, Brooke cursed softly. "Crap… I have to meet Lucas at the new doctor's office." Brooke's old doctor ended up moving, so she had to find a new doctor, at least she was the best right? Peyton Jagielski was suppose to be the best birthing doctor there was. Into the whole water birth and things like that. Brooke didn't mind the idea of water birth. It seemed easier you know? And the water was suppose to smell good. Brooke couldn't wait!

"Oh yeah! Peyton Jagielski. I heard she was like the best. Everybody who's anybody goes to her. Goodness I want to have another baby just to use her!" See! Even Haley was excited about Peyton Sawyer. This was going to be so cool! Brooke couldn't wait!

"I know! Listen I have to go! I'll see you then. Bye Elle, Ev!" Kissing her godchildren quickly on the cheeks and hurrying to her car.


	2. Is This Suppose to Happen?

On the way to the doctor's office, Brooke was slightly nervous. This place was suppose to be really posh and chic and all that stuff. Hopefully she didn't look like a total fool. Brooke hated the idea of that. Pulling up in front of the office, Brooke fiddled with her loose tank top, and her jeans. She looked good right? Brooke was big on first impressions. Oh hopefully Lucas was there!

Walking into the office, Brooke smiled slightly. This place was really soothing. There was some nice music, and the place smelled yummy and there was all this art around the waiting room. Impressive.

"Brooke Scott?" The receptionist asked smiling slightly at her. "Doctor Jagielski is ready to see you now." What? Now? Lucas wasn't even here yet!

"But… I'm waiting for my husband." She said softly biting her lip feeling nervous not having Lucas there for her. She's been trying to include him in every aspect of the pregnancy. You know, to make him feel connected to the baby. Lucas couldn't miss the appointment! He just couldn't!

"Oh. Well when your husband gets here we'll send him right in. Come on dear." The receptionist led Brooke into a private room, and she was surprised at how… different this place was from her other doctor's office?

"Who painted these paintings? I've seen them all over. There fantastic!" Brooke really did like them. Maybe she could get one for their flat. A nice one too!

"Oh! Why Doctor Jagielski! She's quite the artist. Isn't she?" The lady asked with a fond smile on her face. "Anyways, take a seat and Doctor Jagielski will in shortly."

And then she was alone. Goodness, Brooke really hoped that Lucas hurried up. She wanted her husband to be here with her. Suddenly, the door opened and this beautiful woman with messy yet fashionable blonde curls came into the room wearing normal clothes. Was she the doctor?

"Brooke Scott. Let's see you're 25 weeks along, first child. Any complaints? How are you feeling?" She asked tilting her head to the side. She didn't look like a doctor. "I'm Peyton Jagielski by the way. Please, just call me Peyton." Okay she was pretty cool so far, wasn't she?

"I feel fine. The baby moves a lot. It's quite the kicker actually. My husband…" Speak of the devil huh? The moment she said that Lucas walked though the doors, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey babe." Lucas said coming over to her, and Brooke could feel her heart skip a beat. Gosh she loved that man. She really did. Every time he walked into the room her heart skipped a beat. It was wild.

"You're here! Lucas this is Peyton Jagielski!" Brooke said pointing over at the doctor whose mouth just dropped open.

"Lucas Scott? Is that you?" Okay, what was going on? Tilting her head to the side Brooke looked over at her husband whose eyes widened in recognition.

"Peyton Sawyer? Is that you?" He asked smiling widely and leaning over hugging and kissing her doctor on the cheek. Okay, what was this?

"Yeah! I mean obviously I have a different last name now, but I really can't believe it's you!" Okay, did they forget she was in the room? Both Lucas and Peyton were asking like she didn't even exist!

"I can't either! I really can't believe you're a doctor… I always saw you as an artist."

"Well, my mother was a doctor and after she died… I just figured it was a way of honouring her." Peyton shrugged her shoulders and Lucas nodded his head.

"That's great!" Okay, this was getting weird. Really weird. Her husband and her doctor. They were probably just friends right? Hopefully.

"Um… hello? Remember me?" How could they forget? I'm the one sitting here with gooey stuff on her belly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Scott. I mean Brooke. We were about to check the baby out, weren't we?" Peyton asked, but I could tell her smile was fake, and was that sarcasm when she said Mrs. Scott?

"Yeah we were." Brooke said happily as Peyton ran the little sonogram wand across her abdomen, and Brooke watched in awe as she saw her baby appear on screen. "Lucas… Look!" Brooke said softly pointing towards the screen at their beautiful little baby.

Glancing over at her husband, Brooke smiled widely when she saw the look of awe on his face. She loved that. Brooke loved knowing that he was so excited about their baby. Grabbing his hand, Brooke squeezed it softly and she smiled. Their baby was already totally perfect!

"Do you want to know the sex?" Did they want to know? Of course she did! Oh Brooke couldn't wait to buy the beautiful baby girl things, or the cute little boy things?

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly bouncing up in her seat as Peyton glared at her, but it was Lucas' sigh that upset her.

"Brooke… we agreed to wait. You know, we talked about this. The excitement of knowing what our baby is when its born." Yes, they talked about it. Brooke seemed excited then, but seeing all the cute selections for baby girls and boys, she had to have something perfect you know?

"But…" She started looking up at Lucas with a pout when Peyton spoke up.

"You know, I would recommend waiting. I mean so many parents regret not waiting." Okay why did she have some input? It wasn't her baby! Wasn't she suppose to agree with Brooke?

"See! Even Peyton agrees with me! Come on Brooke. Can't we just wait?" He was giving her that look again. God Brooke hated that look.

"Fine. We'll wait. You owe me that diaper bag. You realize that right?" Lucas of course just laughed and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Lucas! You know who I talked to the other day? Mouth. He's getting married you know! I see him a lot actually. We're going for drinks later today. You should come! Everyone would love to see you again!" Was she asking Lucas out? What was going on here? Was it normal for a doctor to ask your husband out for drinks?

"Oh that sounds nice! I haven't seen Mouth in ages!" Who was Mouth? Why didn't Brooke know him?

"How do you two know each other?" Brooke tried to appear nonchalant. Hopefully that was working.

"We use to date!" What did she say? They use to date? Okay what was happening? This was suppose to be Brooke's great doctor. This was suppose to be her thing, not Lucas' ex girlfriend!

"Back in high school actually." High School. That was like 7 years ago for him! Lucas was three years older than Brooke at 24, so it wasn't THAT long ago!

"Oh. Well that's cool." But it really wasn't. Hello! She and Lucas were married. They were going to have this really perfect baby and Peyton was her doctor. Just that. She wasn't suppose to know her husband! Plus this appointment was about Brooke, not some stupid dare they did.

"Oh gosh Peyton! I remember that! And Mouth fell flat on his ass!" Okay, now what were they talking about? Why did Brooke have to zone out like that? Now they were both laughing and Brooke really didn't like that. "Oh! Ouch." She exclaimed leaning over and clutching her belly. She wasn't in pain, but this was too much, it really was.

"Brooke are you okay?" Lucas asked clearly concerned touching her arm and placing his hand on her belly as the baby kicked them in a greeting.

"I just… I don't know! It was a sharp pain." Okay she wasn't really sure what she was talking about, but it sounded right. A sharp twinge and stuff. Though, Peyton seemed concerned as well because she began running the wand thingy across her belly checking out the baby.

"Everything looks fine. Are you sure it isn't gas?" Gas? What was she talking about gas? Brooke didn't get gas! That was just gross. Okay maybe this ONE time, but was she trying to make her look like a fool in front of her husband.

"No! It wasn't gas!" Brooke exclaimed she was convinced that her cheeks were flushed. What was she talking about? "It was a twinge. It wasn't gas it was a twinge." Stupid cow. Brooke wasn't very sure if she liked Peyton that much.

"Okay, well the baby seems fine. Sleeping actually. Maybe you just imagined it." Okay, was she trying to say she was crazy? Frowning slightly, Brooke looked over at her husband and yawned. Resting her head against him, Brooke leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well Brooke, everything looks fine, I'll see you next month." Peyton smiled at her, this twisted smile and looked at Lucas.

"We should get together one day. It's SO nice too see you again." Then, Peyton hugged Lucas. What was she doing hugging her husband? Were doctors suppose to do that? Hug your husband and just ignore you and your unborn baby? Jumping up, Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand.

"Can we go home hon? I'm tired." Yawning slightly, Lucas focused back on Brooke and nodded his head.

"Yeah baby. Let's go." He kissed her softly on the head and waved at Peyton. "I'll see you then. Come on


End file.
